


We Said Forever But Forever Wouldn't Wait For Us

by thunderstormsablaze



Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Breakup, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Song fic, like- very bad, oh yeah and just a tiny bit of illegal activity, they are bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: It's perfect, paradise within each others arms. They can live there forever. Until ambition shows her ugly head.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Eddie Kingston
Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	We Said Forever But Forever Wouldn't Wait For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This song is "Last Young Renegade" by All Time Low. Yes, I love that band. Can you tell

_ Just a couple kids on a summer street  
_ _ Chasing around to a flicker beat _

Stars shine above Philadelphia, almost drowned out by the city lights, but the faintest hint of their presence clings to the sky. Under the crescent moon, two men walk down the street, sharing a cigarette and stealing glances at one another. One, a tall ginger man, scruffy around the edges but with a good heart; the other just barely shorter, the most blinding bright blue eyes, dangerous and intense with barely any love in his heart. That is, except for the one walking with him, blue eyes head over heels for him.

Ginger leans into the blue eyes, wrapping his arm around him as they walk, tripping over each other some but laughing all the while. From any outside perspective, they look drunk or high, stumbling all around and overly giddy, yet they're both clear of mind. The only drunkenness their love for each other, only high the joy radiating off both men. Neither with a care in the world, their only awareness the small bubble surrounding them. 

_ Making mistakes that were made for us  
_ _ We brushed them off like paper cuts _

The ginger spots a liquor store, a mischievous glint to his eyes. Blue eyes chuckles and nods, a small smirk lifting the corner of his lip as he presses them to the gingers cheek. They walk to the store slowly, plotting out their plan of action while trying not to trip over each other's legs. Upon entering the store, they reluctantly break apart, going their separate ways to pick out the drinks they each like. While some of their taste overlaps, they each have distinctive other drinks they enjoy, and find it easier to just get what they want. Besides it's not like they'll be paying for it.

A quick glance across the store lets them know their partner in crime is ready and they take off, running out the door with bottles in hand, maniacal laughter filling the air. The wind in their ears, they sprint through alleyways and around dumpsters, being careful to not drop their goods as the footsteps chasing them slowly fade, leaving only the wind in their ears. Blue eyes taps on gingers arm, steering him to a fire escape close enough to the ground to grab onto. They climb up to the roof, the stars looking down on them and judging them, but they ignore it. Their world is only each other, and nothing else matters. 

_ You said you're sick and tired of it, it  
_ _ But I need you morning, night and day, ay, oh _

They sit comfortably together, legs kicking off the edge of the roof as they share a bottle of whiskey, one of the drinks they both enjoy. Ginger leaning into blue eyes, they look out at the bustle of the city under them, lazily exchanging kisses and the bottle. Neither a man of many words, until the ginger opens his mouth. Out pours a wave of frustration, worry, stress, all about one thing. The future.

He loves this, the rush of adrenaline and late nights with his partner, but he wants something more. An itch not fully scratched, some unfulfilled desire laying deep within him, urging him to do something about it. Blue eyes listens carefully, a bit of hurt in his stomach as he wonders why the ginger needs something more than this. It's paradise to him, the perfect life. But clearly there's something the ginger wants more. An unquenched ambition, something not even blue eyes can provide no matter how hard he tries. 

_ I miss you every single way, ay, ay  
_ _ We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us _

A small smile across the lips of the blue eyed man, masking the pain of not being enough, this not being good enough. Perhaps it could have been, but the ginger saw what he was missing out on as he watched his friends get snatched up, going to bigger places with brighter lights. And his mind was made up, he wanted that. Not for the money, nor for the fame. He wanted more opportunities to expand his story, tell it in ways unheard of outside the huge stage.

Maybe blue eyes always knew this was coming, that the ginger wasn't entirely happy. Blue eyes could be happy, has been happy, even if it wasn't what he always dreamed of. But his dream changed, as long as he was with the man he loved nothing else would matter. He thought the ginger would stick it out with him until they burnt out in a burst of light, leaving behind a glorious legacy. Or maybe that was his subconscious trying to protect him from what he always knew. The ginger would always want more, chasing new dreams and cheers. 

So the blue eyed man pulls the ginger close, pressing his lips against his forehead lightly, and letting him know he'll always support him. Even if it would be painful, even if it would be hard. Because that's what one does for love, gives everything for it while expecting nothing in return. The ginger turns back to the other man, a spark of hope in his eyes, staring off at far away dreams. Blue eyes smiles at him, hiding the anguish rushing through him. A hushed "I love you" with only the stars as witnesses. 

_ You were my last young renegade heartache  
_ _ It only took one night _

The sun rises and sets over them a dozen or so times until ginger gets a phone call. A quiet groan, he extracts himself from blue eyes arms and answers the phone. Blue eyes blinking away the fog of sleep, he turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. A sinking feeling of dread settles in, stomach churning. He doesn't know why, it's just a phone call after all, how badly can it go. But his suspicions prove correct when ginger turns to him, a fire blazing in his eyes and a wide grin across his face. 

_ Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
_ _ We had to say goodbye _

Parting is such sweet sorrow, isn't that how the saying goes? Well blue eyes finally found out why it exists. Because he instantly knew, before ginger even opened his mouth, that this was goodbye. For how long, neither can say for sure, but their lives were about to change. Blue eyes holds onto this moment, savoring it as long as he can before ginger opens his mouth. A rush of excitement, the dreams of one of them coming true while the others shatter. 

The next day is a whirlwind of motion and emotion, one the highest of high, the other the lowest of low. Yet he puts on a happy front, after all why shouldn't he be happy, his love is getting his dreams coming true. Of course it's at the expense of his own, but if you love someone you let them go. Maybe there's a reason for those sayings, and blue eyes wants to punch them in the face. But he can't ruin the gingers elation, he just can't. They promise to stay in touch, promise to never stop loving each other as the ginger drives away, taking the blue eyed man's heart with him. 

_ Underneath the lights of the motorway  
_ _ That's where I go to keep your ghost away _

The stars shine down, this time on Denver as a man walks the streets alone. The empty space next to him crying for something to fill it, but the only one who could fill it was off chasing his dreams, off under the big lights. Blue eyes tear up, wiping them away as he brings a bottle to his lips. It burns going down his throat, drinking alone isn't nearly as much fun as it is with someone accompanying him. 

He walks under a bridge, leaning against it to take a moment to himself. The chaos of the world fading to the background as he closes his eyes. He can almost pretend like the ginger is next to him, but nothing can replace him, not even a memory. Ginger is too full of life, too irreplaceable for that. Blue eyes lingers there for a while longer, almost believing in a fantasy, until he forces himself back to reality. Returning to the beat up motel room, and turning on the TV to see his ginger on the big screen. 

_ We used to be such a burning flame  
_ _ Now we're just smoke in the summer rain _

They promised to keep in touch, that it would barely hurt being away for so long. They promised to call every night, if only to try and mimic the companionship ginger took away. And that's how it starts, falling asleep to the others breathing night after night. But soon the calls shorten, thirty, twenty, ten minutes in length. Then a day passes with nothing. Eventually they remember to call, but it's not the same. Blue eyes trying to forget, pushing the emotions into a tight box to not hurt him any longer, the ginger overtaken by the ecstasy of making it. 

_ You said you're sick and tired of it, it  
_ _ But I need you morning, night and day, ay, oh _

Oh how far they fell from their first date, back when they were innocent and content with one another. Blue eyes remembers the time in the bar, laughing over drinks and exchanging stories, getting closer and closer until leaning against each other felt right. It was a simpler time then, a better one. Blue eyes hates how selfish it is, wishing he could tear the ginger away from his dreams so they could be back together, but the distance is taking its toll. They can't talk anymore like they used to, now it feels awkward, forced. It never used to be that way. But that doesn't change how much blue eyes cries out for his ginger in his sleep. 

_ I miss you every single way, ay, ay  
_ _ We said forever, but forever wouldn't wait for us _

The ginger lays in the hotel, yes, a hotel. No longer forced into one of those shitty hole-in-the-wall-probably-full-of-bed-bugs motels, an actual hotel. But it feels wrong, too big, too empty. Like he shouldn't be there, not alone. A picture from his wallet flicks between his fingers, one of him and blue eyes laughing, basking in each other's presence. Ginger hasn't felt that for months, not since they parted. He misses it so much, the long nights in town, the inner peace. But he long left that behind, and knows he can't go back to it, not now when there's so much riding on him. 

_ You were my last young renegade heartache  
_ _ It only took one night _

It's not fair, the ginger thinks, not fair that he's clinging to the fantasy of a man. They haven't talked in a week, and haven't  _ talked _ for so long he can't remember when they last did. He doesn't know his partner anymore, not really. Maybe they're both just clinging to the ghost of a former lover, neither ready to let go but neither having any fire left within them. How could they fall so far, from the total and utter devotion to this, the distance between them too far to overcome?

_ Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
_ _ We had to say goodbye _

Unbeknownst to him, blue eyes lays on his motel bed, thinking the same thing. Perhaps that's how out of sync they are, yet how in sync still. The same thoughts, with no knowledge the other mirrors the concerns. Blue eyes doesn't know what he wants anymore. That's terrifying, he's always had goals, dreams, something to fight towards. But now he's just floating. He can't fight for ginger anymore, they're not close enough; he can't fight to the bright lights, none of them want someone like him. So what can he do if he can't do anything?

_ I wanna know that you're somewhere out there  
_ _ Somewhere down this road _

It was more shocking when blue eyes felt his phone buzz than when he read the message. Maybe that's how far they had fallen, how unfamiliar they were with each other yet again. Being single again isn't a huge deal, he can handle it. He's felt like that for the past months after all, what difference is there. Now it's just official, he won't have anyone to wake up next to after long nights wandering the city, the emptiness beside him to never be filled. If he knew it was coming, why did it hurt so much?

_ You were my last young renegade heartache  
_ _ How could I let you  
_ _ How could I let you go? _

The ginger stares at his phone, after hours of deliberation he finally sent the message, the one to seal his fate. Leaving him alone once more. It's not that different, but it's so strange. He can't ever feel that companionship again, that ease of just existing within the man he called paradise. But even with this, he can't regret it. It wasn't fair to either of them, holding onto a ghost of a memory while wishing they had more, now he set them both free to get more, to get what they need. And not hold onto merely what they want. 

_ You were the best thing, ever happened to me  
_ _ And I'll keep on fighting just to make you believe _

The ginger knew how hard it would be to let go, that's why he changed everything. His address, his email, his phone number, all starting anew. Now it's impossible for him to contact blue eyes again, now he's forced to move on. To give up. But none of that helps with the blue eyes haunting his dreams, forcing their way past his mental barriers to break his heart night after night. 

The real blue eyes stares at his phone, contemplating his next move. He doesn't know why he wants to call, needs to call. Maybe to put his mind at rest, bring himself peace. That's what he tells himself at least as he pushes the green button. It rings for a moment and he panics internally, no clue what he would say if someone picked up. That could be why he's relieved and disappointed when the phone merely says the number was disconnected. 

_ You were my last young renegade heartache  
_ _ It only took one night _

In lieu of anything else, the ginger throws himself into wrestling, taking it more seriously than ever before. Devoting more time to training, crafting his character, honing his craft. He has to be the best. Because otherwise how could he justify ruining such a perfect and fragile thing. He may have given up happiness but he's the best, can go down in history as such. Maybe then it would be worth it, worth the pain to get there. Everyone says no pain no gain, but how much pain is worth it to bear before accepting a lower level to keep himself sane? 

_ Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
_ _ We had to say goodbye _

Meanwhile, hidden in dusty rooms, dark hole in the wall promotions, blue eyes takes on worse and worse matches. Because if he can't be remembered under the bright lights, he can do what he loves, brawling it out in a squared circle and adding more and more scars to his skin. The adrenaline rush distracts him, the pain overwhelming him enough so he can only focus on that. No room for the emotional turmoil taking its toll on him, he can be at peace while bleeding through a towel. 

_ I wanna know that you're somewhere out there  
_ _ Somewhere down this road _

Many years pass and the bright lights grow ever dimmer for the ginger man, he's no longer happy. He wants more, needs more. The desire brings him back to an easier time, a happier one, when it was him and a man he loved against the world. How long has it been since he allowed himself to remember that, too long. He lets himself get lost in it, memories flooding back of a man with bright blue eyes and a wicked grin, the joy of late nights together and sweet kisses back and forth. Until he forces those memories down, the pain of them too much to bear. He walks out into a cheering crowd, showing up behind a blond ramen haired man, the old memories locked down once more. 

_ You were my last young renegade heartache  
_ __ How could I let you  
_ How could I let you  
_ __ Don't wanna let you

One day blue eyes gets a call: he's wanted on the big stage. Finally, after all these years, he's getting his chance to show the world what they'd been missing out on. Instantly he accepts, until he remembers who else is there. The ginger, a man he hasn't thought about in years, hasn't faced in even longer. Tucked away emotions rush over him, ones he forgot he had making their presence known for the first time since he locked them away. Long nights under twinkling stars, someone to come home to at the end of the day. But, he figures, the building is big, the wounds left in him with enough scabs to not hurt anymore. At least that's what he thinks until he arrives, and bright blue eyes meet the gaze of a ginger man. Strangers, yet they know each other more closely than anything. 

_ I'll never let you go _


End file.
